moving to walford!
by Vlarin-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx
Summary: when abi comes back from costa rica and she meets Vlad and Erin there is something that she needs to tell him that she is his half-sister and also when she comes back she starts to talk to jay but will they get back together or not find out but abi has a secret that shes been hiding since she came back from costa rica found out what it is in this! rating may change in future
1. Arriving In Walford

Young Dracula meets Eastenders in…. moving to Walford

Chapter 1 arriving in Walford

It was time to move once again to another place… Walford because they were getting chased by vampires and had to move here but this place might remind Vlad of when he lived in Stokely it was a horrible day in Walford when the Draculas, Reinfield and Erin got out of the cab and stood outside what was their new house Vlad and Erin smiled as they went to walk in but were stopped by two people one was a woman with blonde hair and the other was a man who still had a bit of ginger in his hair but was losing his hair at the same time the woman who was obviously married to the man began introducing herself and she said,

'Hi my name is Tanya Branning and this is my husband Max' she took her hand out for someone to shake and no one took it until Vlad decided to take her hand and shake it and by the looks of things she wasn't expecting cold hands when she shook his hand but she ignored it and nodded her head in saying it was good to meet you, then Vlad spoke up,

'This is my dad Count, my sister Ingrid, our friend Reinfield and my girlfriend Erin' she smiled at him as he said this and he responded to the smile, now obviously Reinfield wasn't a friend he was a butler but to be normal Vlad just said friend.

Tanya then broke the silence by saying,

'Why don't you come to ours for a cuppa before you start unpacking our youngest daughter is coming back from costa rica today so we were probably going to celebrate anyway?' Vlad and Erin nodded but the count, Ingrid, wolfie and Reinfield shook their heads made excuses and they just took their bags and went to their new home.

Vlad took Erin's hand and intertwined his fingers in hers, Erin then kissed him on the cheek and just smiled but gave him a look that said "before you ask I only did it because I wanted to" he smiled and they walked into the Brannings home.

'So when does your daughter get back from costa Rica?' Erin asked

'she should be here any minute she's come back home early she said something happened and the trip had been shortened and her name is Abi' but only time would tell what the real reason she came home early in fact it was about a month early, but when Vlad heard that name he knew the name but how. Then Tanya went to make the tea.

Abi came out of the cab giving the driver his money then standing outside her house before seeing a lightly gingered hair boy that was about 5ft 6inch she caught his eye just before she rang the doorbell to her house remembering that the day she left she still had the engagement ring he had put on her finger a couple of days before she left, he went up to her and she could see tears ready to fall from his eyes from happiness but a bit of sadness at the same time but instead he asked her,

'What are you doing back so early you weren't supposed to be here until next month'

'nice to see you too' she answered automatically 'and for your information I've came back because something happened on the trip and we had to come back early' he knew she was lying because she didn't want him to know what really happened in Costa Rica and as long as no one found out she would be safe, but because he didn't want to fight after what happened on the day she left when he finally ended it he went along with it and then asked to stop the silence

'You want to meet up in the caff later?' he smiled and she couldn't help but smiled back and so she nodded and replied,

'I'd like that but for now I've got to get to my parents they'll be so happy to see me' she laughed as she said this because they had finally had got her to go on the trip but she knew that they would be happy but a bit annoyed at why she was coming back early that is until they knew the truth and she was going to have to tell them one way or another otherwise they might find out themselves in not a very good way.

She knocked on the door and there were her mum, dad, sister and brother all standing there and before she could get in she was being smothered by her sister and her parents they had obviously missed her even if they wanted her to stay there. They then let go and went into the living room where Vlad and Erin were talking non-stop about something that only Vlad and Erin understood well that's what Abi was guessing anyway.

Then she saw Vlad's face and was stood there shocked because she knew what he was and she knew him so well she went up to him and hugged him he couldn't help but hug back but was confused why she was hugging him in the first place then she let go remembering that the only other time they met was before she dropped her other brother off at their house and then she said,

'I'm Abi Branning your half-sister' he sat there shocked unable to say anything until Erin gave him a shake and asked him if he was alright he nodded but she knew that he was confused because the next thing he said was,

'How can you be my half-sister you're a breather?'

'I'm wolfie's sister she said she smiled after she asked,

'Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?' as she said this she eyed Erin and he said,

'Erin this is Abi my half-sister and Abi this is my girlfriend Erin' he smiled at Erin and before she could smile back Abi hugged her then said,

'Sorry I don't usually do this I'm just excited my mum and dad don't know that you're a vampire do they Vlad' he shook his head and Abi rolled her eyes

'No wonder my mum is like that once the name has sunk in she'll remember plus I have the same dad as you Count Dracula right?' she said and he nodded then after a while she went off to go find Jay and tell him about her half-brother and his girlfriend but obviously she was not going to tell him that her half-brother is a vampire and what his girlfriend used to be because she knew that she used to be a slayer and only she knew how she knew that Erin used to be a slayer and obviously she trusted Erin because Vlad trusted her right?

A/N: thanks for reading hope you like it this is my first young Dracula/Eastenders crossover so don't forget to sub and favourite and review thanks jabifan4eva


	2. a certain red head and a secret

Chapter 2: a certain red head and a secret to be kept that way

As Abi was walking out of her house she forgot something and went back to get it, it was a clip to tie hair up like the date she went on with a certain red head about 1&1/2 years ago she sighed at the memory smiling as she went back to her room to get it then she had an idea since it was dull and miserable and there was no sun at all she went into the living to ask Vlad and Erin something but realised they were kissing so she crept out of the living room trying not to make a noise but because of Vlad's good hearing he noticed she was walking out and said,

'Abi were you going to ask me something?'

'Well it was more the both of you' she said this and eyed Erin at the same time then she carried on 'but it doesn't matter I just thought you like a tour of the square and you could wait with me until Jay arrives at the caff? But if you're then it doesn't matter I was just asking' she smiled as she said this and both Vlad and Erin couldn't help but respond by standing up with Erin giving her a hug and Vlad just waiting to rush off but then Abi stopped him,

'Vlad this is not a square full of vampires so you can't rush off understood?' he nodded Abi then put up her hair and nodded as they walked out of Abi's house and went to the caff.

Turns out Abi was late and by the time they got to the caff and she had shown them around Jay was there with his gorgeous ginger hair and green eyes that were like emeralds that were glistening. As Abi was daydreaming Jay couldn't help but laugh and try and wake her up, it worked eventually and when she stopped daydreaming she mumbled 'why did I ever leave him for costa Rica I'm so stupid' not realising what she was saying then Jay replied to her mumble

'Why do you regret going to Costa rica?' by now Vlad, Erin and Jay were wondering what she was talking about then Abi said,

'What do you mean I didn't say that?'

'Yes you did you said why did I ever leave him for costa rica I'm so stupid' Jay said his voice very worried as he replied to her comment.

'Oh did I? well it was nothing honestly' she replied in a sort of high voice which Jay could tell by her expression that she was lying and was now really concerned about her but tried to ignore by changing the subject,

'So who are you?' he said pointing to Vlad and Erin

'I'm Vlad Abi's half-brother and this is my girlfriend Erin' Vlad said then took Erin's hand and intertwined his fingers in hers. Jay nodded not exactly listening because he was still really concerned about Abi why she ignored the subject. Little did he know that Vlad was reading his mind and so he asked,

'Why are you so worried about her she said she's fine so she's fine' Jay was shocked that he knew what he was thinking confused he asked,

'How did you know that?'

'I'm very good at reading expressions and yours screams worried about a certain blonde who has long hair' he said eyeing Abi, and then there was a very awkward silence.

Then realising that she couldn't tell her ex let alone her own half-brother what happened she knew she had to tell someone so she said breaking the silence between her and the others ,

'Erin I need to talk to you in private because no one else can know about it please?' Erin nodded because she knew something had gone wrong in Costa rica but she didn't know what. She then kissed Vlad on the cheek and said to Jay,

'Nice meeting you' he nodded in response and then she went off with Abi to what was a bit around the corner of 'the queen Victoria' pub.

Abi took a deep breath and said,

'Erin if something happened to you like serious would Vlad be mad?'

'Depends what it is and who it was done by why?' she asked very concerned of what Abi was about to say,

'Well when I was in Costa Rica something happened you have to promise me you won't say anything?' Erin nodded and Abi trusted her because her half-brother trusted her so she then took a deep breath and carried on

'well in Costa Rica I may have been sexually abused' Erin was shocked then asked

'what you mean you know raped?' Abi nodded a tear rolling down her cheek and Erin gave her a comforting hug and then she realised she couldn't keep this secret not even from Vlad not because she thought he wouldn't talk to her again but because it was serious and there could be consequences and then she said,

'You know I can't keep this secret right? It's serious and there could be consequences'

'I know just for now can you not tell anyone or at least try please' Erin nodded 'thanks' she said and then they hugged going out from the corner of 'the queen Victoria'

They then went home leaving Jay and Vlad very confused on what Abi was telling Erin that was so important and private.

They finally found them at the brannings and they were just talking away, Vlad hugged Erin then Abi,

'Oh thank goodness you're here why didn't you come back to us' Erin was going to say something but Abi nudged her as if saying this is not the place to tell her secret but Erin carried on and said,

'Abi didn't want to tell you and she didn't want me to tell you either but something happened in Costa rica that was bad'

'What was it' asked Vlad and Jay by that time they were very confused. Erin took a deep breath and said,

'She was raped'

'What?' jay and Vlad said at the same time then Abi was gone in the blink of eye.

**A/N: so now you know her secret but was it what you were expecting or something completely different please review and say if it was a shock about what her secret was or if you were expecting something completely different if it was completely different don't forget to mention what you think might of happened in costa rica that Abi came home for.**


	3. Secret's out

Chapter 3: secret's out

As soon as they noticed Abi was gone they ran upstairs then just Jay knocked on her door and said "Abz we know you're in there please come out I just, we just want to talk to you please" he corrected the last bit as he said it but he was almost in tears he almost regretted the day that she went away he wished he'd stopped her, he wished he never broke the engagement he wished all these things and yet he didn't by now he completely regretted not almost but completely because of what he just found out, he was now close to tears and Abi must of heard him trying to keep in the tears because she opened the door and said,

"I won't come out but you can come in" she nodded so they could come in, they came in but Erin and Vlad left them alone to talk before they could ask why they were leaving.

They sat there awkward as it was until Jay finally spoke "So are you okay with me knowing about the…" he trailed off because she knew what he was talking about she half nodded but half shook her head and then she finally spoke "I didn't want you to find out I mean not this way anyway I knew how'd you react so I didn't tell anyone until it was building up in me to tell someone so I confided in Erin because she's a girl and you know what I mean" he nodded then sat down on her bed where she was sitting but not too close seeing as they weren't together anymore but they both knew they wanted to be more than friends because they couldn't just be friends.

She eyed him to move over towards her because she knew she could trust him for now anyway, he moved a bit towards her enough to show that she could cry on his should if she needed to. She tried not to cry but she couldn't help it she rested her head on Jay's shoulder and started to cry. He put his arm around her to let her be comfortable and she moved her head to his chest and he let her cry into his shirt he then knowing it was the right thing to do hugged her and rocked her to comfort her by whispering in her ear "shh it's okay I'm here nothing gonna happen to you like that again" when she finally stopped crying she lifted her head and looked at him in the eyes she could see he was concerned about her then she kissed him and put a hand on his cheek and lifted herself up before moving away but she noticed something he didn't kiss back and there was guilt in his eyes because of this but because of something else as well.

"what are you hiding? and don't deny it 'cause you know I know when you're lying and hiding something it's in your eyes" he sighed then told her the worst thing that could happen to her after what happen to her in costa rica.

"Lola and I kissed but it didn't mean anything I swear"

Vlad and Erin were downstairs in the living room Vlad resting his head on top of her which was on his shoulder when they heard shouting coming from Abi's room and they rushed upstairs to hear what was going on.

"you did what?" Abi shouted

"We kissed but it meant nothing I swear please believe me Abz"

"Why should I? just when I thought you would never fall for another girl you go and kiss Lola the girl that you might not remember but she tried to break us up several times and it always worked"

"Abz don't be mad please I love you"

"No you don't you're just saying that you never loved me you just used me to get to Lola" she shouted so loud that it almost burst Erin and Vlad's ear drums.

"no you don't you're just saying that you never loved me you just used me to get to Lola" hurt fell to Jay's eyes almost crying because she would say something like that she immediately knew what she said hurt him and she said "I'm sorry Jay I was just mad you know I didn't mean it I know you love me and I love you too you know that I do" she went to kiss him but stopped before he pulled her into his embrace then she let go after a couple of minutes and kissed him with as much passion as she could give, he responded the same way until he tried to let her lie on her bed she pulled away pushing him away from her and shook her head and said,

"I can't after what happen I'm not ready yet let's wait before it happens yeah" he nodded before moving her away from him a bit annoyed but understood where she was coming from. "Why are you annoyed?"

"I don't know maybe because something always happens whether you can't or don't want to"

"Fine be that way be stroppy I hate you when you're like this all you care about is yourself not anyone around you, you don't get what I went through and you don't want to know who did it" as soon as she said this she regretted it.

"Who is it?" he asked concerned of who it was "do I know who it is tell me"

"This is why I never wanted to tell you it was someone who i know and wanted to be my boyfriend when I was dating you and he was supposed to be my friend"

"Who was it?" he asked for the last time she took a deep breath before saying,

"It was my so-called friend James Lucas he didn't get why I was with you then when I finally we broke up we went and he was decent guy but it turns out he just wanted me for my body not for who I was" he was shocked he never thought someone could think of her like that and all he could say was,

"Why?"


	4. Time for revenge

Chapter 4: Time for revenge

"Why?" Jay asked shocked at what she just told him. She sighed and shook her head and said "I don't know I thought he liked me I guess I was wrong" she was almost in tears because she brung it up again and Jay could see she was upset 'it's time for revenge' he thought so he went out to find him but he realised he didn't know where he lived so he asked

"Where does he live?"

"I'm not going to tell you because I know what you're going to do"

"Fine I'll just get someone to find him for me" he started to walk off but Abi stopped him then sighed again but more heavily and she said something that she was going to regret saying what she about to say "he lives on 10 wallaby way, London but don't do anything that you'll regret"

"I'll try" he replied and kissed her forehead and went out and as soon as he went out she thought 'what have I done he's going to kill him why did I have to give in why?'

Meanwhile with Jay he went up to this 'James Lucas's door and banged it so hard that the door nearly came down and he just answered it casually and asked

"Who the 'ell are you and what are you doing at my door?"

"Jay Mitchell and you may know my girlfriend" she wasn't his girlfriend now at least that's what he thought but right now after everything she had just told him no one knew at this point if they were together or not.

James shook his head "I don't what you're talking about"

"Yes you do you raped my girlfriend you went to costa rica didn't ya?" James nodded but now he looked scared as ever because he knew he was going to get hit but something stopped him and pushed out of the way and did it herself it was Erin with Vlad standing behind Jay as she kicked him hard right where it hurts the most then she said

"no one and I mean no one does that to my boyfriend's sister you hear me? Plus I trust her with my life as she does me. Do I make myself clear?" he nodded he was now petrified and Jay didn't realise it was Erin until she spoke

"Erin?" he asked confused "But how'd you-" she cut him off when she knew what he was going to say so she spoke for him and said,

"We heard you talking and we wanted to help plus it was better if he was beaten by a girl because he can't hit back but with you he can or he'll try to plus it's fun to say to a boy you've just been beaten by a girl" and so she turned around to James and said what she said to Jay and make her feel even better she stuck her tongue out and just laughed at him on the floor and Jay and Vlad couldn't but snigger as well.

"I guess it was time for revenge" Vlad said and so they walked off and then she replied so James hearing was out of reach

"yeah it was and it comes in handy when you're an ex-slayer" she smiled and walked off in front of them with Vlad just watching her hips move side-to-side then she said because she knew what he was doing

"if you want something decent look at the top half not the bottom as she turned and jumped on Vlad kissing him unexpectedly to him with him deepening the kiss making her pull away after about a minute to breathe. Jay just rolled his eyes and said

"You really are the weirdest couple I've ever met and that's a good thing 'cause you couldn't be more like me and Abz" they all laughed and went home in Jay's new car.

When they finally got to the Branning's house they completely forgot to go home so they went home but before said goodbye to Abi before they went home and see if she was okay.

Once Jay went into the Branning's house and went up to Abi's room he knocked on the door and she automatically opened the door letting him in as soon as she heard the knock.

She hugged him as soon as he got through the door and asked "are you hurt" he shook he head and she sighed with relief and then said "Who did then"

"Apart from James no one he can't hit a girl back after all" she was confused at first but then realised that she heard Vlad rush off with Erin behind because they must of heard the conversation.

"Erin didn't hit him did she" he nodded

"I was about to hit him when she pushed me away and hit him in the nuts" he tried not to snigger but he just burst out laughing "honestly Abz you should have been there it was epic" she rolled her eyes then hit him

"Oww what was that for?"

"Oh I don't know for basically making me tell you where he lived but Bernadette told me he lived 'cause I've never been there before in my life not even once" she sighed then hugged him "I'm just glad you're okay and it was better for Erin probably to hit him because she is an ex-slayer and her boyfriend is a vampire that would never hurt a fly unless he had to which he's never done but no offence to you because I know you know how to punch but they're probably ten times stronger than you because Vampires are born strong and slayers have to be strong to kill vampires or as Erin would say 'I'm an ex-slayer but I'm still as strong as one'" she laughed as she said this then said,

"you should go home I love you and before you ask yes we're back together now go" she smiled at him and kissed his cheek and so Jay went home with a smile on his face as he drove all the way home.


	5. The Truth Always Comes Out

Chapter 5: The truth always comes out

Abi was always scared when it came to tell her parents the truth but luckily Vlad, Erin and Jay were there to back her up if her parents went mad about telling them she decided to tell her sister first as well as her two best friends even one of them wasn't her best friend when she first came here instead she tried to steal Jay from Abi but things had changed and even though she didn't quite trust her and Jay together after she found out they kissed she believed them although she still not that sure even though she trusted Jay with her life for he is the love of her life.

First it was Ben and it was pretty hard trying to talk to him but they managed to talk eventually. Once she told him he nodded but he was shocked and asked

"Why would he do that" they all shrugged because they had no idea why someone would do that to her.

They didn't tell Lola because once they had told Ben they knew that she had been eavesdropping to see what all the commotion was about.

Next was Lauren she didn't know how to tell her and how she would react for that matter she stood there and asked,

"You're not pregnant are you?" it was the last thing she had thought of and she turned to look at Jay to see his reaction which was blank but she could tell that he was worried by the tone of voice when he said

"Do you know if you're pregnant?" she shook her head but then soon went off with Lauren and Erin to get a pregnancy test. 10 minutes later she ran into Jay's arms crying and he then knew that she was pregnant. He held her tight and hugged her and he kissed her hair to comfort her it eventually worked and she finally let go and looked at him with dry tears running down her cheeks and her mascara dripping from the crying she had just done.

Next up her parents.

This didn't go down well they were shocked when she told them she was pregnant and her mum asked her,

"how could you be so idiotic you stupid, stupid little girl"

"it wasn't her fault" Lauren defended her little sister and their dad asked

"How can it not be her fault it takes two?"

"I WAS RAPED OKAY THAT IS HOW THIS IS NOT MY FAULT" Abi shouted her parents were shocked and Abi sighed and told them she wasn't keeping the baby because even though it was innocent I was still made by a monster and if he ever tried to find her again he wouldn't even know that the child was his so it was better off her doing what she was going to do then she said

"That's the reason I came home early from Costa Rica because I couldn't stand being there anymore that's why everyone went home and it's all my fault" she blamed herself for this then her mum sat her down and took her hands and said,

"This is not your fault if it's anyone's fault it the perverted person who did this in the first place okay" she made herself clear and they hugged and once they pulled away her mum wiped a tear away before comforting her again with saying that when Abi was a little girl would say and she smiled at these memories as did her mum.

And so the next day she went to the clinic with her sister, Erin and Jay to abort her baby that was growing inside her once it happened she cried into Jay's arms as he comforted her.


	6. How to survive the past

Chapter 6: How to survive the past

Abi's POV

It has been about two months since I came back from Costa Rica and in that time I've met my half-brother and sister and my long lost dad and my mum now knows everything and she was furious when she found out and I told her about it but apart from that I was raped and came back from Costa Rica and also I found out I was pregnant told the people I loved the most and then realised I was too young to have a baby so I aborted it which made me more upset than anything that I can think of.

I kept having nightmares it was horrible and when I woke up during the night I was so scared that he was going to come back for me the next day Jay just comforted me when I cried into his shoulder not knowing what to do.

That night I trusted him more than I did before I finally felt free and I was ready so we went all the way making sure that he didn't get me pregnant because it was the last thing I wanted I talked to Erin the next day and she smiled knowing what it was like going through something like that she told me that she knew how I felt about Jay and that was the same way she felt about Vlad it was like she never felt that way before when they kissed for the first time and how he found out she was a breather and stuff like that.

But when she told me how he found out she was a slayer and both of them were devastated she was devastated because he wasn't supposed to find out the way he found out and he was devastated because she was lying to him and she had already lied to him once, but then I realised something her and Vlad act so much like Jay and I that we could be related apart from Vlad being my half-brother and all that, like Erin could be my sister and Vlad could be Jay's brother.

Jay and I were talking on the swings with Vlad and Erin and yet again it was a miserable day so we went out because Vlad couldn't go out in the sunlight and also we were really bored so we went out and Jay was finished work so he was out already.

The next day I was in the house on my own so I decided to go to see Vlad and Erin because I had nothing else to do and we talked for hours until my mum came to the door and then I just hugged them goodbye and went home with my mum and had dinner.

Then when I was supposed to be in bed I was texting Jay and I didn't realise he text me back because I fell asleep and really could be bothered to get up the next day until about 12 o'clock in the afternoon.


End file.
